Desesperación
by shadowsakuras
Summary: Después de la gran batalla en el Reino Alvares.. La pérdida de uno de sus miembros durante la batalla ha cambiado el ánimo de todos y estos ha empezado a descubrir nuevos sentimiento entre los integrantes del gremio. Este fic participa en el reto de Junio-Julio: "Infelices por siempre" del foro " El Gran Reino de Fiore"
1. Todo tiene un inicio

Emmarumbelle 先輩私を許して ¿estoy triunfando?

 **Clasificación:** M (Muyyy delicioso do you know what I mean gigigi)

 **AVISO DE SUMA IMPORTANCIA**

 **Este fic participa en el reto de Junio-Julio: _"Infelices por siempre"_ del foro _" El Gran Reino de Fiore"_**

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail le pertenece completamente a gran Trollshima (conocido en el bajo mundo como Hiro Mashima), eres mi ídolo, eres el mejor, sabes cómo volverme adicta a tu historia… te sales de todo paradigma.. Regalame a uno de tus sexys dragons slayers (Only Male)

 **¡Basta de lamboneria!**

 **¡Sé que trollshima no va a leer esto! Sniff Sniff** ●~●.

 **-"Negrillas"-** son pensamientos internos

 _-"Cursiva"-_ son diálogos

 ***[] Ver comentarios (notas aclaratorias) al final del texto**

* * *

 **Desesperación**

.

* * *

Después del gran combate contra el reino Álvarez, nuestros héroes aún se encontraban abatidos en su recién reconstruido gremio; a pesar de haber logrado la victoria y haber pasado semanas del trágico incidente, la perdida de uno de sus miembros ha derrumbado los ánimos y la moral de todos los miembros del gremio, pero especialmente dos personas han sufrido muchísimo la perdida de la pequeña del cabello azul.

Lucy aun llora a escondidas la dolorosa perdida de su querida amiga; Mira siempre le tiende una mano amistosa con un té mágico relajante lo cual le ha ayudado mucho a tranquilizarse y poder superar poco a poco su gran pérdida; cerca de su nakama, el dragón Slayer de fuego aprieta sus puños al sentirse inútil por no haber estado presente para poder ayudar a la maga de la escritura sólida, le duele haber perdido a un miembro de su preciada familia, y más que todo le duele ver a su mejor amiga en esa triste condición.

Una sombra oscura se sienta en una de las mesas del gremio, El dragón Slayer de Hierro no había aparecido en el salón desde que llegaron del reino Álvarez, hoy decidió acercarse a buscar una misión para despejar sus pensamientos.

 _-"Gajel te encuentra bien"-_ Panter Lili posa su mano sobre el hombro del dragón Slayer de hierro.

 _-"Tchhh este ambiente apesta no quiero estar aquí"-_

Se levanta estrepitosamente golpeando fuertemente la mesa destrozándola por completo.

 _-"¡Gajel-san!"-_ dice juvia separándose de gray

Todos observan al dragón de Acero irse nuevamente del gremio con las manos vacías, Panter Lili se queda en el gremio, él es uno de los pocos que sabe cómo realmente se siente Gajel y sabe cuándo debe darle un tiempo a solas para calmarse y pensar.

 _-"Lo siento gray-sama, como su amiga en estos momentos debo apoyar a Gajel-san, espero eso no le moleste"-_

Corre en busca de Gajel, Gray ni se inmuta ante las acciones de Juvia, la ignora completamente como si ella no hubiese pronunciado palabra alguna.

.

.

Juvia llega hasta la casa de Gajel y Panter Lili, todo se encuentra en destrozos, aquella pulcra casa que siempre cuido su amigo estaba hecha estragos, ella entra estrepitosamente pensando lo peor.

 _-"Gajel-san, Gajel-san, te encuentras bien"-_

 _-"tchhhh, que fastidio. Que le pasa a todo el mundo que siempre preguntan lo mismo… ¿¡qué quieres!?"-_

 _-"Gajel-san, yo sé cómo te sientes, somos nakamas desde hace mucho tiempo"-_

 _-"tchhh Juvia no puedo esconderme de ti desafortunadamente tú me conoces"-_

 _-"en estos momentos es mejor dejar salir todo Gajel-san no guardes nada… liberarte es lo mejor"-_

Toma las manos de su amigo para brindarle apoyo

 _-"maldición Juvia ella estaba en mis brazos y no pude hacer nada... no le dije nada"-_

 _-"nunca me había sentido tan inútil… tan débil…"-_

Suelta bruscamente las manos de Juvia para romper lo poco que estaba de pie en la pequeña casa

 _-"¡Gajel-san!"-_

 _-"Maldición amaba a esa enana y no pude hacer nada para protegerla... ¿por qué le pedí que viniera con nosotros?"-_

 _-"Gajel-San, Juvia cree que ella también te quería, y si ella no hubiese querido ir no se hubiese unido a nosotros"-_

 _-"¡POR QUE JUVIA POR QUE TUVE QUE PERDERLA!"-_

Cae de rodillas al suelo y lanza un gran rugido de dragón al cielo el cual destroza el techo de la vivienda.

Juvia se abalanza rápidamente sobre Gajel creando un escudo de agua para protegerlo de los escombros que caían peligrosamente sobre el devastado mago.

 _-"no pude snif… no pude salvar a la enana... nunca pude decirle cuanto me importaba… que yo la molestaba solamente porque la amaba"-_

Las lágrimas del dragón Slayer caen al suelo, su corazón estaba destrozado quizás más de lo que se encontraba la pequeña vivienda, esta desgarradora escena rompió el corazón de Juvia y entonces lo abraza para brindarle un poco de calor humano y el sostén que el mago necesita, después lo toma por su rostro y dice.

 _-"Juvia sabe que hiciste lo posible por ayudarla, Levi-san también sabía que la querías mucho, no te culpes más Gajel-san, Juvia estará aquí para ayudarte"-_

Ella le brinda una hermosa mirada llena de dulzura al Dragón Slayer, el mira el rostro de su amiga trata de sonreír pero el dolor en estos momentos gobierna sus sentimientos, ambos pegas sus frentes en un gesto de amistad y apoyo.

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir sus alientos tocarse... Tan cerca que el viento atravesaba difícilmente entre la corta distancia que separaban sus labios, ella siente que atrapan su cintura fuertemente, hasta que un fiero beso se apropia de su boca.

El escudo de agua cae estrepitoso contra el suelo.

 _-"Ga... Gajel-san...que... que… le esta… haci…en… do… a… Ju… via… decía difícilmente entre jadeos y fuertes respiros"-_

La lengua del dragón invadió la profundidad de su boca, era tan salvaje todo culpa de la pulsión ***[1]** todo era tan excitante que ella por un momento sintió que su cerebro se desconectó del resto de su cuerpo.

Separaron sus bocas por un poco de aire

 _-"Gajel-san... Juvia... Gray-sama"-_

El dragón Slayer jala la delgada cintura de la maga de agua contra su cuerpo haciéndole notar la elevada excitación en la parte baja del dragón y nuevamente invade su boca reclamando más de los suaves labios de la maga.

Sus manos se deslizaron contra el trasero de ella elevando sus muslos obligándola a rodear su espalda con sus delicadas piernas...

Lujuria, locura y desenfreno solo se respiraba en esos momentos… estaba ahogando su perdida y su tristeza, no había tiempo para que ambos sintieran culpa, no había espacio para más sentimientos, solo eran ellos dos disfrutando del momento... Consolándose mutuamente cruzando la línea de la amistad dejándose llevar por los primitivos deseos del ser humano.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Juvia la carcomía el sentimiento de culpa, se escondía detrás de un muro mirando de lejos a Gray; no podía darle la cara, después de haber hecho lo que hizo con Gajel-San… el hecho de recordar que le dio su primera vez a un hombre diferente a Gray-sama le hacía subir el rojo a su blanco rostro, no sabe si de rabia o de vergüenza.

 _-"Gray, no se te hace extraño"-_

Dice Mira mientras le sirve una jarra de cerveza a Gray

 _-"¿qué es extraño?"-_

 _-"Que Juvia este lejos de ti, escondida"-_

 _-"Es cierto Gray a Juvia le pasa algo raro"-_

Se acerca la maga estelar para unirse a la conversación

 _-"¡Es mejor así!, Estoy más tranquilo cuando ella no está cerca"-_

 _-"Gray como puedes decir eso herirás los sentimientos de Juvia, y solo harás que ella se aleje más"-_

 _-"Entonces sería mucho mejor"-_

Traga un gran buche de cerveza

 _-"Así no me acosara todo el tiempo"-_

 _-"¡Gray como puedes decir eso! si dices esas cosas la puedes perder"-_

Toma de un gran sorbo el resto de la cerveza hasta dejar en blanco el fondo de la jarra, luego golpea la mesa del bar con este.

 _-"¡EN PRIMER LUGAR NO VOY A PERDER NADA NI A NADIE!, ¡YO NO HE PEDIDO TENER NADA CON NADIE DESDE UN PRINCIPIO!, ella se metió sola en esto y que salga sola yo no tengo nada que ver"-_

 **-"Gray-sama sabe lo que hizo Juvia y ahora él está molesto con ella"-** era lo único que pasaba por la mente de la maga de agua.

Gray abruptamente se levanta de la mesa y les da la espalda a las magas que lo miran anonadadas.

 _-"como puedes ser tan cruel... después de todo lo que hemos pasado y tú te comportas de esa manera"-_

La maga estelar sale corriendo del gremio con lágrimas en los ojos

 _-"Lucy... "-_ grita Natsu al ver a la maga salir del gremio

 _-"¡MALDITA NEVERA CON PATAS QUE LE HICISTE A LUCY!"-_

Lanza un gran golpe en la cara del mago de hielo...

 _-"¡ELLA SE ENCUENTRE MUY SENSIBLE POR LO SUCEDIDO CON LEVY Y TU LA HACES LLORAR MAS!"-_

 _-"ENTONCES SI ELLA ESTA SENSIBLE POR QUE NO VAS TU A CONSOLARLA"-_

Grita el mago de hielo mientras se limpia con el puño la sangre que sale de su boca.

Natsu enciende su puño en fuego y golpea múltiples veces al mago de hielo, descargando su frustración sobre el alquimista, dejando solo destrozos la sala del gremio...

 _-"¡DETENTE NATSU!"-_

 _-"ERSA"-_

Dicen todos en el gremio al salir la Séptima maestra

 _-"Eres un tonto, no te has dado cuenta que Gray no te está atacando ni se está defendiendo"-_

Natsu aun lleno de ira da media vuelta y se va del gremio

-"¡NATSU!"- grita Erza

 _-"Déjalo ir Erza, él ahora se encuentra furioso y confundido, en estos momento nosotros no somos los adecuados para ayudarle; ¡Mira ayuda a Gray! llévalo a la enfermería"-_

 _-"Si maestro..."-_ cuando ella voltea a buscar a gray esta ya había desaparecido del gremio, al igual que la maga de agua.

.

.

 _-" Lucee"-_

Se asoma el por la ventana de la habitación, no la ve en los alrededores, pero puede sentir su aroma salir del baño.

 _-"Luceeeee"-_

Toca decentemente la puerta del baño, realmente no quiere causarle más problema.

Ella no contesta, no quiere ver a nadie quiere estar sola y se hunde un poco más en el agua de la bañera quiere ahogar sus lágrimas en la ducha.

 _-"Lucee sé que estás ahí puedo olerte... y sé que estas llorando, puedo oírte"-_

 **-"Malditos elevados sentidos de los Dragons Slayers"-**

 _-"Vete Natsu quiero estar sola"-_

 _-"Pero Lucee"-_

 _-"Dije que te fueras, no quiero ver a nadie"-_

El silencio en la habitación hace entender a la maga que el mago de fuego se ha marchado, y decide hundirse completamente en el agua.

 _-" Lucee no lo hagas"-_ los brazos del dragón, Slayer la sacan rápidamente de la bañera.

 _-"suéltame Natsu que haces"-_ golpea y patalea desnuda en los brazos de Natsu

 _-"No voy a permitir que hagas eso... no me vas a dejar solo... no quiero que me abandones... yo te... te...mi corazón no lo soportaría"-_

 _-"Suéltame yaaa... nada de lo que digas me va a convencer"-_

 _-"Luce no permitiré que hagas una locura, al desaparecer tu olor en el agua yo entre a buscarte yo te... Tú me..."-_

 _-"bájame de una vez"-_ grita ella

 _-"Estoy enamorado de ti"-_ dice de un solo respiro Natsu.

Ella queda en shock aun perpleja ante las palabras del dragón Slayer con los brazos y las piernas estirados por la pataleta.

 _-"¿Que tú qué?"-_

Traga en seco y con el rostro completamente rojo mirando hacia otro lado…

 _-"tú me gustas mucho..."-_ repite sin titubear

 _-"Natsu"-_

Ella rodea con sus brazos el cuello de su dragón presionando su húmedo pecho desnudo contra el de él...

 _-"yo también te quiero"-_ el cuerpo de ella reacciona extrañamente al notar que sus pechos tocan directamente la piel que se encuentra descubierta por la pequeña chaquetilla del ardiente mago de fuego.

Ella hunde su rostro en el cuello del mago para ocultar su evidente sonrojo. El gira su cabeza al escuchar claramente el acelerad latir de su corazón de la rubia y su agudo sentido del olfato empieza a notar los leves cambios en el aroma del cuerpo de la maga celestial.

 _-"Lucee… Tu hueles... en estos momentos tu aroma es completamente diferente… es… es totalmente irresistible..."-_

Los verdes ojos empezaron a brillar su rostro de preocupación cambio a uno que ella jamás había visto, El la arroja en la cama y camina a gatas sobre ella... empieza a recorrer con su olfato completamente el desnudo cuerpo de ella.

 _-"Na...Na...Natsu... que crees que estás haciendo"-_ ella toma una cobija e intenta cubrirse.

 _-"Por Mavis en estos momentos tu aroma me está volviendo loco, que me hiciste Luce, no sé que estoy haciendo pero lo necesito mi instinto y mi cuerpo me están obligando hacerlo"-_

El toca con su mano la cobija que poco cubría el cuerpo de la maga quemándola con un sutil fuego azul.

El toca la base de su pecho suavemente, ella aún puede sentir el calor de las llamas en las yemas de sus dedos como si dejasen cálidas huellas sobre su piel…

El mago sigue recorriendo el cuerpo de la maga estelar con su olfato…

 **-"por Mavis esto es completamente embriagador… "-**

No sabe qué hacer pero necesita oler más… tocar mucho más se siente encendido pero no como cuanto está en el ardor de la batalla, esto es totalmente diferente.

Ella al ver la confusión del mago de fuego toca delicadamente su rostro y decide guiarlo hasta su boca.

El sabor de sus labios era indescriptible, quería devorarla completamente, nunca había probado un fuego tan adictivo como lo era ella, necesitaba más y su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar instintivamente, sus manos decidieron subir a los prominentes pechos de la maga, esta vez no habían excusas ni tontas artimañas, el bien sabía que ella la atraía pero nunca se imaginó como actuar en una situación similar, decidió apretar los pechos de la maga.

 _-"Natsu me lastimas"-_ se queja ella ante la fuerza del dragón.

 _-"lo siento no sé qué hacer"-_ dice él entre besos y jadeos

Ella decide guiar su mano, enseñándole como presionar delicadamente su pecho, tomando uno de sus dedos invitándolo a rozar con sus yemas el borde de sus botones, dejándole escapar un breve gemido.

El olor de ella se ha incrementado y está volviendo loco al dragón, no puede aguantar y se separa de la rubia, y con un corto respiro quema completamente su ropa, dejando completamente su hombría al descubierto.

Ella queda atónita ante tal escena… había visto a Natsu desnudo varias veces, pero nunca lo había visto completamente despierto y vigoroso delante de ella, era completamente un adonis ante sus ojos y estaba enamorado de ella. Le pertenecía completamente a ella.

El peli rosa nuevamente se posiciona sobre la maga, esta vez podía sentirla completamente con todo su cuerpo, pero esto no era suficiente; entonces decidió hacer algo más, poso sus ardientes labios sobre los pequeños botones rosa, jugar con su lengua así como lo hizo con sus dedos…

Nuevamente aquel gemino que llegaba lo más profundo de su fino oído, el sabor de su pecho era especial, y cada vez que retorcía su lengua contra aquel pequeño punto el delicioso aroma de la maga se incrementaba… necesitaba saber más, su olfato lo estaba volviendo loco necesitaba buscar dónde provenía el olor que lo estaba descontrolando.

Suelta el delicioso botón y continua recorriendo el cuerpo de la rubia con su olfato, su curiosidad no tenía fin, bajaba seductoramente por su vientre haciéndola erizar la piel con el leve roce de su nariz con la el suave abdomen, un momento él se detiene con una mirada de asombro observa perdido la entrepierna de la rubia, y sin dudar ni un segundo dirige su olfato al centro del placer, el suave roce hace que la maga tiemble.

 _-"Natsu que haces"-_

 _-"Encontré la fuente de tu olor Luce y es completamente provocativo… debo… debo…"-_

Guiado por su instinto acerca su rostro hasta probar con la punta de su lengua el dulce punto de placer, una fuerte corriente atravesó la espalda de la rubia, nuevamente el embriagador olor se ha incrementado, esta vez un líquido caliente brota de la parte baja de su cuerpo.

No está seguro que está haciendo, pero su virilidad se encuentra ardiendo completamente y su instinto dice que debe entrar, separa un poco más las piernas de la maga estelar y decide entrar sin permiso y sin cuidado.

Ella contuvo un grito ahogándolo con la parte interna de su brazo, el dolor se reflejaba en su rostro, y el mago de fuego se altera un poco, aun no quiere salir, se siente en el paraíso pero no quiere herir más a la maga.

 _-"¿Luce te encuentras bien? ¿Te he hecho algún daño?-_ dice el con una cara de inocencia ante el sufrimiento de la maga.

 _-"Solo duele un poco, esto pasara en un momento"-_ dice ella aun reflejando dolor en su rostro

 _-"entonces saldré para no herirte más"-_

 _-¡NO!, no lo hagas, esto es solo momentáneo, después te podrás mover"-_

Mover, que estaba pensando la Rubia, estar dentro de ella era increíble ¿porque ella piensa que él debe moverse?, definitivamente no quiere herirla más, y decide salir; el suave roce de su miembro al tocar las apretadas paredes le brinda un nuevo placer.

 ** _-"por Mavis que es esto… "-_** ya sabe a lo que ella se refería

 _-"Puedo moverme"-_ pregunta dulcemente a la maga.

 _-"Creo que si"-_

El decide entrar nuevamente, un poco más delicado, está dispuesto a disfrutar cada nueva sensación que le produce el roce interno… por Mavis esto es una locura, empieza el vaivén de sus caderas suavemente, mirando cauteloso las reacciones de la maga, sintiéndose un poco más osado, incrementa poco a poco el ritmo de las embestidas, se apodera de un pecho con una de sus manos mientras le devuelve un fogoso beso a la Rubia, incrementando el calor en ambos cuerpos junto a los Jadeos y las embestidas, hasta que el momento de un gemino ahogado de la maga lo hace detenerse y la liberación de sus cuerpos se mesclan en el interior de ella, dejándose caer completamente agotado sobre el cuerpo de ella.

Una risa cómplice y llena de picardía era lo que completo la hermosa escena… el descubrir los nuevos sentimientos y las sensaciones era lo mejor que había podido pasar en este día… al menos eso pensaba la joven pareja, ya que debido a la intoxicación de feromonas el dragón Slayer no pudo detectar otro olor, un mago que los estuvo observando escondido a un rincón de la ventana; este abandono la escena y decidió perderse en la oscuridad de la joven noche, hastiado de ver tan retorcida escena; este ser también empezó a descubrir nuevos sentimientos y nuevas sensaciones y ninguna de ellas eran tan positivas como las que se encontraban dentro de la habitación.

.

.

* * *

 ***[] Comentarios (notas aclaratorias)**

*[1] **Pulsión** En la teoría del psicoanálisis de Freud, fuerza que impulsa al sujeto a llevar a cabo una acción con el fin de satisfacer una tensión interna, principalmente de tipo sexual

* * *

Espero les guste la primera parte de esta historia, espero terminarla pronto no me gustaría llegar al 3shot, originalmente iba a ser un one shot pero para los que me conocen no me gusta escribir tanto en un solo capitulo, así que el primero lo hice así para que pudiese entrar en el concurso...

 **Hey voten por mi.**.. si les gusto comenten y si no les gusto... bueno también comenten siempre estoy dispuesta a escuchar buenas sugerencias y observaciones.


	2. Todo tiene un final

Emmarumbelle 先輩私を許して ¿estoy triunfando?

 **Clasificación:** M (Muy extraño y aterrador)

 **AVISO DE SUMA IMPORTANCIA**

 **Este fic participa en el reto de Junio-Julio: _"Infelices por siempre"_ del foro _" El Gran Reino de Fiore"_**

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail le pertenece completamente a gran Trollshima (conocido en el bajo mundo como Hiro Mashima), eres mi ídolo, eres el mejor, sabes cómo volverme adicta a tu historia… te sales de todo paradigma.. Regalame a uno de tus sexys dragons slayers (Only Male)

 **¡Basta de lamboneria!**

 **¡Sé que trollshima no va a leer esto! Sniff Sniff** ●~●.

 **-"Negrillas"-** son pensamientos internos

 _-"Cursiva"-_ son diálogos

* * *

 **Por siempre infelices**

 **Todo tiene un final**

.

* * *

El dragón slayer caminaba tambaleante bajo los efectos del intoxicante aroma de su amiga el cual emanaba de su cuerpo.

A pesar que llevaba varios días prácticamente viviendo en el apartamento de la maga se vio obligado a ir a su casa en búsqueda de más ropa, refunfuñaba en medio del camino no le encontraba gracia tener que buscar más ropa y bañarse... para que bañarse si oler a ella era todo lo que el necesitaba, pero la maga insistía que era necesario y él se encargaría de llevarse todo su closet para no tener la necesidad de salir nuevamente del pequeño apartamento y alejarlo de disfrutar el nuevo placer que ha descubierto.

 ** _-"me las vas a pagar Lucee"-_**

Refunfuñaba en su mente completamente ajeno a lo que ocurría a si alrededor.

 _-"¡NATSU!"-_

Voltea al escuchar su nombre

 ** _-"qué demonios por que no sentí que estaba alguien cerca"-_**

Ese pequeño pensamiento pasó por su cabeza

 _-"Oie nevera con patas que haces por aquí"-_

 _-"Aléjate de Lucy te lo advierto"-_

 _-"¡Queeee… que es lo que te pasa princesa de hielo como te atreves a decir eso!"-_

 _-"Luce será mira… y no pienso dejársela a un Idiota como tú"-_

 _-"qué diablos estás hablando acaso no tienes a Juvia… Lucy es mía ahora y me corresponde así que olvídate de esas locuras; no voy a perder el tiempo contigo ahora ella me está esperando"-_

Le resta poca importancia al mago de hielo y le da la espalda para proseguir su camino.

 _-"TE ESTOY HABLANDO CABEZA DE FLAMA, ¡SILVER!"-_

Usa su técnica Devil Slayer para congelar completamente a Salamander; se acerca a la estatua del mago de fuego y dice muy cerca de él.

 _-"demonios cabeza de flama, me obligaste hacer esto sabias que estaba enamorado de Lucy y aun así te acostaste con ella, pero pronto todo esto acabara por que la hare mía así sea por la fuerza y borrare cualquier rastro de ti en ella"-_

Escupe al suelo y se aleja de la estatua viviente.

 _-"Gray-sama cuidado"-_

Gotas de agua mezclada con sangre salpican la espalda del mago de hielo.

Se da la vuelta y ve a Juvia atravesando el corazón del peli rosa, él estaba completamente descongelado y la daga de fuego en su mano poco a poco se fue extinguiendo, hasta que el cuerpo completamente frio va cayendo al suelo deslizándose suavemente por la mortal cuchilla de agua que lo atravesaba.

 _-"Gray-sama el … el Casi mata a Gray-sama y Juvia hizo lo que debía de hacer por salvarlo a usted Gray-sama"-_

Gray aún se encontraba aun perplejo por la escena, el rostro de Juvia marcaba una sonrisa desfigurada y sus ojos estaban perdidos en el infinito… no parecía la misma persona que siempre lo seguía a todos lados.

 _-"Juvia vio todo, Juvia lo sabe todo"-_

Balbuceaba incoherentemente

 _-"que vistes Juvia, que sabes"-_

 _-"Juvia ha estado siguiendo a Gray-sama desde hace tiempo y sabe que espiaba a Natsu-san y a Lucy-san cuando ellos estaban haciendo cosas perversas"-_

 _-"Juvia que hicisteis"-_

 _-"Juvia ama a Gray-sama_ _por eso lo hizo lo necesario por salvarlo; pero ella no es digna de su amor y jamás será correspondida, pero siempre estaré con gray sama así sea por la fuerza"-_

Convierte su cuerpo en agua y entra por la boca del mago de hielo. El pelinegro no puede moverse y forzadamente logra sacar unas palabras

 _-"Que haces juvia"-_

Una sonrisa aturdidora sale de su interior

 _-"Juvia tocara todo de Gray-sama hasta y hare todo sus deseos realidad, aunque eso le duela a Juvia"-_

Ella tiene el control total del cuerpo de Gray, y lo lleva rápidamente con una ola de agua hasta la habitación de la Rubia, a través de la ventana.

 _-"Natsu eres tú"-_

 _-"No somos Natsu-san, Lucy-san"-_

 _Los ojos marrones casi salen de sus orbes al ver al mago de hielo hablando con la voz de Juvia._

 _-"¿Ju… Ju… Juvia que… está pasando?"-_

Gray levanta su brazo y atrapa a la maga celestial con un fuerte lazo de agua; arrastrándola hasta la cama y amarrándola.

 _-"¡JUVIA QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!"-_

Grita completamente asustada la rubia.

 _-"Juvia está cumpliendo los deseos de Gray-sama"-_

Gray camina hasta el pie de la cama, mueve un dedo y con filosas hojas de agua destroza la ropa de la maga.

 _-"Giaaaaaaa GRAY… DESPIERTA… GRAY… GRAYYYYY"-_

Grita el nombre del hombre que entra bruscamente en su interior el violento vaivén va desgarrando dolorosamente sus extrañas.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos continua desesperadamente de luchar contra él-ella.

 _-"GRAYYYYY… POR MAVIS DESPIERTA NO HAGAS ESTO"-_

Gray la toma violentamente amasa sus pezones y los muerde sin piedad…

 _-"GRAYYYYY POR MAVIS NO LO HAGAS"-_

Las suplicas de dolor de la rubia no son suficientes para liberar del trance al mago de hielo.

 _-"Juvia está cansada de los gritos de Lucy-san, ahora hare que Gray-sama la silencie"-_

Con una mano agarra por el pelo a la rubia y con la otra presiona sus mejillas haciendo que abra su boca.

 _-"Ahora mi rival del amor se callara"-_

Gray mete su miembro en la boca de la maga; parecía disfrutarlo completamente hasta que finalmente el líquido blanco lleno completamente la boca y el rostro de la rubia.

Ella tocia, casi hasta vomitar; no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo porque esto le estaba pasando a ella…

Cuando sintió que doblaron su cuerpo, y sus piernas al lado de su cabeza pensó lo peor; si es que algo peor podía suceder.

 _-"Mi rival del amor, parece que aún no la han tocado por esta parte… mi Gray-sama se sentirá complacido al ser el primero"-_

Gray introducía un dedo por su parte de atrás, lo metía y sacaba giraba dentro de ella hasta que….

 _-"AGGGHHHHHHHHHH"-_

Otro grito desgarrador al sentir como el grueso miembro invadía el interior de la parte trasera de su cuerpo…

Solo le quedaban fuerzas para pronunciar unas pocas palabras.

 _-"¡NATSUUU SÁLVAME!"-_

 _-"NOOOOOOO… "-_

Un grito desgarrador de Gray deteniéndose en medio del acto

 _-"Juvia detente yo no quiero esto"-_

Parecía que Gray estaba luchando difícilmente por recuperar el control de su cuerpo

 _-"Juvia hace esto por Gray-sama… "-_

 _-"Juvia sal de mi cuerpo"-_

 _-"¡NO LO HARE!... JUVIA NO LO HARA"-_

La maga de agua siente que el cuerpo de Gray poco a poco se va enfriando

 _-"Que hace Gray-sama… no intente nada contra Juvia"-_

 _-"SIII…SIIILL…."-_

Poco a poco el cuerpo de Gray se va cubriendo de Hielo Rosado

 _-"VERR"-_

 _-"¡GRAY-SAMA NOOOOOOOOO!"-_

Antes que el cuerpo del pelinegro se congelara completamente, una explosión de agua y sangre bañan completamente la habitación y a la rubia.

.

.

Pasaron varios días después de que los miembros del gremio, buscaron a Lucy en su casa preocupados por ella y los miembros desaparecidos, encontrando a una maga impávida completamente inmóvil bañada completamente de sangre.

Ella ya no vivía en aquel lugar; no hablaba ni se movía a voluntad, sentada en una silla de ruedas en el salón del gremio con la mirada perdida, parecía un cuerpo sin alma el cual sus amigos cuidaban con todo el cariño que le pudiesen profesar.

Ya no estaban Gray ni Natsu, el ruido y la alegría abandonaron el salón junto con el alma de la maga.

El mago de hierro se levanta de la mesa bruscamente.

 _-"tch esto apesta Lili busquemos una misión estoy aburrido de esta situación"-_

 _-"Gajeeell-sama espere a Juvia ella ira con usted"-_

* * *

 **Si lo se fue un poco creepy, pero esa es la idea…**

 **Hace algún tiempo me quise escribir una situación tipo violación y se presentó esta oportunidad, no me odien por hacerlo, esto fue tema del concurso…**

 **Juvia es mi PJ favorito de Fairy Tail y con ella siento que se puede jugar muchos roles, es un personaje con una identidad única y que permite manifestar sus emociones tan fácilmente.**

 **MIGUE, Sorry por haber terminado así, me encanta el Nalu, el Gruvia y Gale pero tenía que salirme de lo normal para darle a la historia ese toque de infelicidad que era necesario.**


End file.
